


Superheroes eat vegetables too.

by moroo1234



Series: X men: Dadneto and Professor daddy [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alex Summers Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Erik is a Sweetheart, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Poor Charles, Superheroes, Superhusbands (Marvel), Vegetables, peter loves alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Alex is refusing to eat his vegetables and his dads need to come up with a way to make him eat healthy, oh and Peter is forbidden from babysitting his little brother ever again.





	Superheroes eat vegetables too.

"Alex," Charles urged the boy "come on, now, finish your dinner and take a shower."  
Currently, in the Xavier-Lehnsherr home, a war was happening.

From one side of the table, five-year-old Alex, looking at his father with sheer determination, refusing to eat his vegetables.

From the other side of the table, Charles, who was ready to sit there for ten more hours, only to get the kid to eat his vegetables.

"I'm home!" Charles heard his husband, Erik, from the door, 

"In the kitchen, love!" Charles called without taking his eyes off his son.

"Am I interrupting something?" Erik asked when he walked into the kitchen and witnessed the weird act of his husband and son staring at each other.

"Your son won't eat his vegetables," Charles stated,

"Why is he my son all of a sudden?" Erik wondered,  
"Because I always ate my vegetables" Charles argued, Erik remembered Raven's stories about Charles and knew well that his husband was a brat growing up.  
"Peter said that I don't need vegetables."

Charles turned to Erik "Peter told him?", the same Peter that liked to spoil his little brother with cookies and ice cream before dinner, and toys from every place he went to.  
"Remind me to never let my son babysit Alex ever again." Erik put his coat on the rack next to him, he walked around the table and sat next to Charles "Alex, dear, what your brother said was wrong."

"I don't want to eat my vegetables!" Alex protested "Peter said that I'm a big boy and big boys don't need vegetables!"

"Ok," Charles said, ready to give up, "we need to have a serious conversation with Peter next time he drops by."

"Agreed. Alex, Peter was wrong, big boys need to eat healthy too, it's the only way they could keep their superpowers." Erik said, and it appeared that they finally caught his attention. 

"Powers?" Alex asked with curiosity,

"Yes, how do you think Papa and uncle Hank and auntie Raven and I keep our powers?" Charles asked with a deadpan,

"You have superpowers?" Alex called with surprise in his voice,

"Well, of course, your papa's name is Magneto..and I am...professor X." Charles improvised, it was a little lie, but doesn't everyone lie to their children?  
"Seriously, Magneto?" Erik whispered to Charles,

"Quiet'" Charles shushed him "now, Alex, eat your vegetables and get ready to take a shower."

Alex finally seemed to be satisfied, he picked up his fork and took one of the cucumbers into his mouth.

Charles released a relieved sigh "It worked." 

"Good job, Professor." Erik grinned,

Yes, maybe he got a call from Alex's teacher saying that Alex is going around telling everyone that his dads and aunt and uncle could destroy them all, but it was worth it.


End file.
